


Don't die on me

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Jesse McCree x Reader oneshots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, F/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: During a mission, Jesse gets shot and decides it's time to tell you something before it's too late.





	Don't die on me

That was meant to be an easy mission somehow. You and Jesse just needed to go and get the hostages safe, and Morrison’s plan was working so well. But when everything seemed to be safe, when the mission seemed to be done and the three of you made it to the hostages, some enemy soldiers were able to reach your position, and the only thing that you and Jesse could do was covering Jack while he took the hostages to the safe area and fight back in the pouring rain. That was not the easy thing, considering the enemy’s evident numerical superiority, but you had to, for those innocents’ sake. Being part of Blackwatch means that you do the shit that normal soldiers won’t normally do, and you both know it. It also means that sometimes you have to give support to the “regular soldiers”. The pouring rain was helpful somehow: the opponent’s vision was compromised, but that was the same for you too. Jesse seemed to be perfectly at ease though, but that was not your case, not completely. The fight was pretty quick, and you played it on the defensive, straying hid and shooting at the perfect time. Too bad that you missed one of them, but you did not notice it. That man was only lightly injured and disappeared out of your sight. When enemies seemed to be all dead you left your safe spot, ready to come back to the others. But suddenly you heard some footsteps, and in a second you realised that you did not reload your weapon, and Jesse didn’t either. You instinctively reloaded at the speed of light, but before you could do anything Jesse was right beside you, pushing you away, and that bullet reached his chest instead of your head. Without any shame, you hit that man back, head-shooting him. It took you a moment to realize what has just happened, and when you do you toss your gun on the ground and kneel next to Jesse, scared as never before. 

“Oh my God.” you reach for your headphone and contact the rest of the team while pressing firmly on his wound to stop the bleeding “Medical assistance required, and please, please be quick.”

“(y/n), what happened?” Gabriel asks while you tear away a label of your shirt with the intention to replace your hand with it

“Jesse’s been shoot, there’s no time to waste, he’s losing too much blood.”

“Angela and I are getting there. Calm down and try to stop the bleeding if you can.”

Hearing Ana makes you feel a bit better, but this does not last long. You check Jesse’s pulse, and it’s too weak for your own likings. You try as hard as you can to stop the bleeding, but if Ana and Angela don’t reach you quickly it’ll be too late to save him. 

“Are you ok…sweetpea?” he’s breathing pretty fast already, and this gives him some trouble to speak properly

“Yeah, that son of a bitch did not shoot me if that’s what you mean. But don’t speak, take deep breaths.” it’s like you’re speaking with yourself too, you feel panic eating you alive. Yet, you have to stay focused and try to keep him alive until Ana and Angela will reach you “You’ll be alright Jesse, you’ll make it out of this, Ana and Angela are on their way.” as you speak, you get him to rest his head on your lap, holding him close to you

“I…I would never imagine that I would leave you like this…I wish that I could spend more time with ya…but at least you’re safe and sound.”

“You’ll spend plenty of time with me if that’s what you want. You’ll survive, you hear me? Don’t act like you’re a goner”

“But I’m not so far from being one.” he pauses briefly “And I gotta tell you some important things…so that I can eventually die at peace.”

You almost want to answer back and remind him that everything is going to be ok, but deep down you know that there’s a high probability for him to die right here and now. A sob escapes from your mouth before you can actually speak “Go on then.” you finally tell him, tears running down your cheeks just like the rain.

“You’re more than a friend to me, (y/n), and I wish I told you sooner.” you can’t believe what you just heard, but you wait patiently for him to take another breath “You’ve caught my attention immediately, and I’ve fallen pretty hard for ya darlin’, I can’t deny it.” answering him is impossible at the moment, so many emotions are running through your mind “Right now it doesn’t matter if it is not the same for you, but I needed you to know how I really feel.”

“Jesse, how could I not feel the same for you?” his eyelids look heavier now, and he’s probably going to pass out soon “Hey, none of that now. Stay with me, cowboy. Please…please don’t die on me.” you almost whisper

For all this time you pressed on his wound like your own life depended on this gesture. Now that it seems like there’s no more hope for Jesse, Ana and Angela are finally by your side. You take your hand away only when they tell you to do so, and hope for the best as the three of you get away from this hell.

Back at base, Jesse gets immediately operated. You wait for him outside, unable to stop thinking that this is all your fault. You missed a shoot and then you lowered your guard and gave the enemy the chance to hit you. You just needed to be more careful, and Jesse wouldn’t be in danger. You don’t even know how much time has passed and your gaze is focused on your blood-stained hands, every attempt of getting them clean is useless. After what feels like an eternity, Ana gets out of the operating room and explains everything to you. The surgery went well, but they’re keeping him under observation: there’s a high probability for him to have a cardiac arrest. You clean yourself up and then immediately go and visit Jesse, even if he’s still unconscious. You take place right next to his bed, and there’s no way that you’re gonna leave soon. He looks peaceful now, or something really close to it. You spot a clock hanging on one of the walls, and suddenly you realise that you’ve been up for almost 24 hours straight, but you don’t feel tired or sleepy. There’s no way you’re gonna get some rest, not before knowing that Jesse will completely recover. You hand instinctively reaches out for his, caressing the back with your thumb. Time flows so slowly, and you cling to the regular sound of the heartbeat monitor, hoping that silence will never replace it.

All of sudden, his hand twitches under your touch and looking up you catch him opening his eyes, leaving you speechless and relieved. His gaze is immediately on you “(y/n)?”

“Well, hello there. Are you feeling better?” you manage to ask without tearing up

“Yeah, kind of.” he falls silent for a moment, your hand still holding his “I’m a bit nervous to ask this but…you remember when I told you that I did not want to know if you reciprocate my feelings, right?” you just nod, finding his sudden shyness extremely cute “Well, I changed my mind.”

“Looks like you did not hear or remember what I told you.” you get up, get closer to his face and kiss him, not even knowing where all this boldness comes from “Is this enough to get things more clear to you?”

It’s evident that you caught him off guard, but a couple of seconds are enough for him to get back to his normal confident state “Well, that was helpful, but one more would be perfect for me.”

“Always so cheeky.” you reply, trying to sound like you’re complaining, but truly you love that side of him. You oblige happily, a goofy smile on both his and your face.


End file.
